User talk:GekkoMoria
Welcome You, my god: GekkoMoria Rules: -feather man isn't accepted here. -Oh man! Is that a page?! -Live THT -Easter eggs are accepted except during the easter season. -This is Halloween ALL the day. -Be Insane. -Kishishishi! And i don't forget you, masked dude. re:Why? The way I saw it, you were using it as an excuse to curse and troll rather than write anything decent. 20:29, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that :/ That was just a joke with SeaTerror. I didn't know that kind of blog are not autorised.. And, am-i banned of the chat? because it bugs with me :o. Thanks to God. *I haven't lose my key. Plesiosaur Images You're gonna have to re-upload those images to the Plesiosaur page. They got deleted because they didn't have the fairuse/screenshot template that those new image guidelines require. I do still have the links if you need them. Sorry, buddy. 17:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Omagad... Don't know what i'm supposed to do to have those fairuse/screenshot thing O_o GekkoMoria (talk) 17:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Do what this says: Template:Screenshot. Add "Tv-screenshot" inside a set of 18:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll make that tomorrow, when you'll connected because i havent the pictures. thank you for all :p GekkoMoria (talk) 21:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) This is... HALLOWEEN! Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbours come and die of fright It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song In this town, don't we love it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise Round that corner, then, hiding in the trash cans, something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll.. Scream, this is Halloween, red and black and slimy green, Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine, say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night Everybody scream, everybody scream, in our town or Halloween I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace I am the who when you call "Who's there?", I am the wind blowing through your hair I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare, that's our job but we're not mean in our town of Halloween In this town, don't we love it now, everyone's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween, everybody scream, won't you please make way for a very special guy Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin king Now, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song La la la la la, etc, etc… :D This is why i Love you. Seriously: LIVE THT LIVE! GekkoMoria (talk) 19:08, September 24, 2012 (UTC) DPDP: Dance Powderer Deleted Pool " That was an answer to your "Godfamingo" blog :) (because the comments were enabled) "Hell-how my dear! Such a bad day (fucking rain + mathematic test+ english test + french test...) So, just want to punch My Big Bro: Y U SEND ME DAT ? YOU'LL DIE FOR IT ! : 1. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2012/39/1348503443-morianswer.png 2. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2012/39/1348503384-answerrr.png 3. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2012/39/1348503670-battle.png 4. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2012/39/1348503509-reponsfinal.png Or not... So; don't know if staff/DP/bug or whatever blocks the messages : but i can't comment on the original blog: so i send my answer here. Second thing: I have the new "little Comic" with Moriabout the Ch682 if peoples are interested (late because of the school sry...) " :D Disappearance Where did you go? :( SeaTerror (talk) 04:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC)